


Thanks For Everything

by Wolfcry22



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awesome Dean Winchester, Canon Compliant, Dean Winchester Helps Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester is Sam Winchester's Parent, Domesticity in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Fever, Fluff in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Gen, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Protective Dean Winchester, Sad Sam Winchester, Sick Character, Sick Sam Winchester, Sickfic, Sneezing, Thanksgiving, Thanksgiving Dinner, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27855170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfcry22/pseuds/Wolfcry22
Summary: So it's Thanksgiving season (sorta) and this little idea just kind of popped into my head so while I have a spare minute I thought that I would share it would you.The idea is that Dean made this amazing Thanksgiving dinner for him and Sam since they really never had one and now that they have a bunker it's actually a possibility. So, Dean makes everything and then goes to tell Sam it's ready and finds him as sick as a dog. It's time for him to put aside all of his dreams of holiday festivities and take care of his brother. This is just a oneshot so I hope you enjoy! And Happy Thanksgiving even if it is a little belated!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Thanks For Everything

Dean smacked his lips together as he pulled the turkey out of the oven. It smelled absolutely delicious and could he feel his mouth watering just at the smell of it. He quickly lifted it and set it on the table by the mashed potatoes, stuffing, gravy, and even a large salad that Sam would go crazy for. He had Hawaiian rolls as well since he knew how much Sam enjoyed them. A pumpkin pie was in the fridge as well as some ice cream as well. It was an absolute feast and Dean couldn't wait to give Sam a real Thanksgiving feast.

Speaking of which: Where was Sam?

"Sam! Dinner!"

Dean called throughout the bunker and received no response. He wrinkled his nose in distain. That was certainly odd. Sam could hear for miles, or so it seemed, so there was no real reason that he shouldn't hear him now. Something was off.

Dean reluctantly left his meal and headed toward Sam's room. He crept around before he found his room with the door slightly ajar. He heard deep snoring from deep within in the room and surprise showed on Dean's face. Who could be sleeping at 4 o'clock on Thanksgiving?!

"Sam," Dean whispered as he crept forward. "Sam!"

Sam didn't stir. He snored loudly and Dean could tell that he was breathing fully through his mouth. Sam only did that when he couldn't breathe through his nose and that had to mean that he was sick. 

Dean could feel himself inwardly cringing. It wasn't that sickness were rare occurrences. They just pushed through them, always. It didn't matter if it was something as small as a cold or something as serious as appendicitis. Sam seemed to always get sick a lot and since the Trials it seemed that he caught a bug every month or so. It just had to happen on Thanksgiving.

"Sam. Sammy," Dean tried as he pushed his hand against Sam's shoulder and jarred him ever so slightly. "Come on, Sam. Wake up."

Sam let out a noise that sounded like he was choking until he turned his startled gaze up to Dean. He sniffled deeply as he let out a pathetic cough. He tried to sit up before he fell back when his arms turned to jello.

Dean saw it and it made his heart skip a bit in his chest. "Hey, Sam. It's just me. Do you know where you are?"

Sam lifted a hand and rubbed it against his sweaty forehead, pushing his long hair back and away from his face. "Um, yeah. The uh bunker, right?"

Sam tried to stop his voice from shaking, but Dean saw right through the facade. Dean instantly lifted a hand and rested it on Sam's forehead before Sam even knew what Dean was doing. As soon as Sam caught wind he drew back with a scowl clear on his face. "Dean, what are you doing," he snapped.

"Just as I thought," Dean murmured more to himself than to Sam. He instantly turned on the small lamp beside Sam's head and turned off the major overhead light. "I'll be right back."

He left the room and and Sam sniffed hard. He lifted his hand to rub at his nose roughly. It felt clogged and itchy. Sam tried to rub it harder and that just caused it to run out of control. He let out a small cough before he felt it jolt right into the back of his sinuses before he could do much about it.

"ItcsHsHShhh! ItcsHshsHsh! ItcsHshSHSh!"

Sam slightly sprayed the sheets in front of him before he lifted the corner of it to bashfully dab at his still flared nostrils. He coughed heavily before he muttered under his breath.

"Dude, gross! Didn't I ever teach you how to cover your mouth," quipped Dean as he came back in what appeared to be the entire first aid kit.

Sam recoiled in embarrassment and anger. "Shud ub!"

"Here," Dean told him as he tossed a box of tissues in his direction. "Try those instead. You sleep in those sheets."

Sam huffed under his breath, but he did graciously take the tissues. He blew his nose softly before he crumpled them into his fist while Dean fished the cold medicine from the kit. He started to pour it into the cup before he passed it over. "Here, drink."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Really? It's just the sniffles."

"Yeah, right. I can feel you pulsating heat from here and it's making me uncomfortable. I don't want you boiling. Just drink it, dumbass," Dean ordered sternly.

Sam took it once more and downed it in one quick motion. He almost threw it back at Dean as he dove for the tissues again. His breath quickened and his eyes jammed shut while his hair fell forward.

"ItcHSsHSSH! ItcsHsSHsh! ItcssHSSHSH!"

"Still have pretty big sneezes, huh, Sammy," Dean joked as he brought out the thermometer and waited patiently for Sam to blow his nose before he leaned forward. "Okay, open."

"Dean, I'm not doing that," Sam snapped bitterly. He wasn't an invalid and he wasn't dying! He didn't need Dean to do all this for him.

Dean rolled his eyes. This was clearly Sam's stubborn side. "Just do it, would you? I'm not going to leave you alone until you do," he pointed out as he crossed his arms and tapped his foot impatiently. 

Sam knew that Dean could out wait him, especially when he just wanted to go back to bed. But, he would be damned if he just let his brother stick it into his mouth for him. He swiped the thermometer from Dean and forced it into his mouth. "Habby," he quipped.

"Quiet or it won't get a good reading!" Dean started to look at his phone so that he could set an alarm for four hours for the cold medicine.

Sam thought of all the cruel things that he wanted to say to his brother. He held them back as he waiting for the thermometer to go off. When it finally did he took it out and showed the number to Dean.

101.9

"See, barely a fever," Sam pointed out as he coughed into his raised elbow so that he didn't cough on his brother. "Now, will you let me go back to sleep, please?"

Dean's face fell as if Dean had just punched him in the gut. "But, it's Thanksgiving," Dean whined like a five year old. "Aren't you coming to eat? Just a little bit?"

Sam instantly felt bad. However, he felt absolutely dreadful. The last thing that he wanted to do was force himself to sit in an uncomfortable chair and eat food that would just aggravate his throat probably just to bring it back up later. He didn't see the point and clearly Dean knew what Sam was thinking.

"Okay, but don't go to sleep yet, I have an idea," Dean told him as he quickly rushed out of the room.

Sam chuckled in amusement as he watched his brother go. The laugh triggered another tickle in the back of his nose. He muttered something to himself before he just lifted his elbow to his face since the tissues just seemed like too much of a hassle at the moment.

"ITCSHSHS! ItcSHSHSSH! ItcsHsSHSH!"

Sam sniffed powerfully and swallowed whatever retreated back in his throat. He then leaned back and tried to wait for Dean. 

But, his eyes grew so heavy. He wanted to just sleep this out. It shouldn't last too long, but right now it was pure Hell. His body ached from finger tips to his toes while his chest just ached from breathing. The only relief would be sleeping.

He had just started to drift off when the door swung open. He nearly jumped to his feet before he realized that it had just been Dean trying to kick open the door since his hands were full.

Sam quirked and eyebrow when he saw Dean carrying a Thanksgiving plate full of turkey, mashed potatoes, gravy, green beans, rolls, and stuffing. While, next to it, was what appeared to be a smoothie or sundae of some sort. It had a spoon and a straw and he was more than confused.

"Dean," he asked softly.

"Scoot over," snapped Dean as he pushed his way onto the bed right beside Sam and sat down so that their shoulders were clearly touching.

"Dean," Sam repeated, a little firmer.

"I know that you're not feeling up to a tradition Thanksgiving dinner, but I thought you might be able to handle a pumpkin pie smoothie better," Dean told him as he handed the tall glass to his brother before he eyed his plate hungrily. "And I get all this!"

Sam chuckled in amusement before he started to cough. Dean put down his fork and rubbed his back comfortingly. "It's alright, Sammy. Breathe through it."

Once Sam regained his breath he smiled at his brother. "Thanks, Dean. I know what I'm thankful for this year."

"I know. I'm so awesome, right," Dean boasted.

Sam narrowed his eyes before he shook his head. "No. This smoothie of course," he told him smartly as he took a long sip of it. It slid down his throat and seemed to soothe it instantly.

"Oh, I'll remember that. You can hunt with that smoothie now and see how far that gets you," Dean spat good naturally.

"Jerk," croaked Sam as he rested his head on his brother's shoulder and took in wheezy breath.

Dean sighed. "Bitch."

It certainly wasn't the Thanksgiving that Dean imagined, but it was clearly the best one they had ever had.


End file.
